Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a Faunus, first appearing in The Stray. He is seen escaping a ship that he had previously stowed away, and is then chased by the Vale Police Department after throwing a banana peel at a detective who ordered him down. During his escape, he runs by the spectating team RWBY and winks at Blake Belladonna in the process. Later on, Sun is present when Blake removes her bow after accidentally reveals that she was part of the White Fang to her teammates and runs out of the school dorms. He comments on how she looks better without it. Two days later, he is seen sharing a drink and talking with her. Afterwards, him and Blake are seen to observe an area near the docks where a large shipment of Dust had been recently unloaded because Blake wanted to confirm that the White Fang wasn't behind any of the recent Dust shop robberies. A plane lands in the area and unloads a group of Faunus who work for the White Fang, followed by Roman Torchwick. After confirming that she's wrong, Sun and Blake fight the villains, where Sun's weapon is revealed; the Gunchaku. Appearance Sun is tan-skinned, with short spiky light blonde hair and evergreen eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wears blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and has a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sports black sneakers with yellow stripes, and has a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile tail with the same color as his hair, which is a light blonde color. Personality On his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard to the law; stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a police officer's face and stealing some apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway". He is also rather a bit of a flirt, specifically towards Blake. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, being willing to listen to Blake's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks". He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou" and use force to get whatever they want, such as the White Fang. It should be noted that the entire time, he went out of his way to help someone he had just met and barely knew. Powers & Abilities Sun is shown to be quite athletic. He is able to jump large distances and hang himself upside down by his tail. It is likely that much of this comes from his Simian-Faunus nature. He was able to leap off a building, land on Roman, and then perform two front-flips before coming to a stop. Sun may have the ability to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal human as he is seen winking at Blake in particular when he passed by her during his escape from authorities. This is later backed up when he says that she looks better without the bow, implying he knew she was a Faunus. Sun seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many members of the White Fang single-handedly without taking a hit. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, the Gunchaku, which takes the form of three weapons. In its staff form, Sun can fend off many enemies at a time and send them flying back. He is also able to emit an orange shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. While in its nunchuck/shotgun form he is able to simultaneously fire shots at his enemies, with bullets similar to that of Yang's weapon, while swinging them in a rather frenzied attack. Sun's use of his staff is similar to the Japanese martial art Bojutsu, which is a form of martial arts that uses a bo staff. Sun may also have some sort of enhanced physical strength as he was able to send several White Fang member's flying, or this could be contributed to how strong his weapon is as a staff. Trivia *Sun Wukong is based at least partly on a character of the same name and species in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, one of the four great classical novels of Chinese literature, published in the late 16th century. Sun wields a staff similar to the classical Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang. *Sun Wukong identified Blake was a Faunus right away. This may be a reference to the original Wukong's skill named Fire Eyes (a direct translation of the term), which enabled him to see through disguises and illusions. *He is the first Faunus to appear without any visible animal traits on his head, as well as the first Faunus seen making use of his tail as an extra appendage. *He bears a similar physical appearance to Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. *As his neck-chain is part of his design template and not an add-on (i.e. the chain on his pants), the accessory is not affected by gravity as it should be as emphasized when he is shown hanging upside-down. *Sun Wukong is the first confirmed male faunus seen in RWBY. *In the credits of Episode 16, Wukong's name is misspelled "Wukon". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus